Soundless Hearts
by Cheesecake Superstar
Summary: Zexion lost his memories, and his voice, in an accident two years ago. Since then, his two best friends have done what they can to keep him safe- to keep him away from the one person that would bring all those memories crashing back. Axel and Roxas can't keep him safe forever... And how will this affect those around him, too? (AU. Pairings- Zemyx, AkuRoku and Roxas x Riku) Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: So... I'm uploading yet another new story... Damn, I really need to finish my other ones... -_-'**

**Anyway, here you go! The first chapter of Soundless Hearts!**

**"This," means speaking.**

**'This, ' means Zexion's communication.**

_This _**means a memory/ thought.**

**(This) means whoever's point of view the story has been switched to.**

_**This**_**means Zexion's thoughts within his memories.**

**It's confusing, but I hope you guys get the gist of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I wish I did, but I don't! There, I said it! **

* * *

Chapter One

(Zexion)

I glanced at my watch. 8pm, it read. I was supposed to be meeting Axel and Roxas right now like I usually did.

My slate coloured hair fell over the right-hand side of my face again and, like normal, I gave up trying to tuck it behind my ear. It would only stay there a few minutes before flopping back into my face again, anyway.

A few more minutes of waiting and both Axel and Roxas appeared, hand in hand as always.

"You okay, Zexion? You look a bit off-colour." Roxas noted.

I waved my hands in a complex pattern, one that only my two best friends would understand, to say: 'I'm fine. I just don't feel too well.'

It was true. I had been feeling slightly ill for a few days now, but it was only just becoming noticeable.

'Come on, let's just go.' I signaled to my friends and we headed off.

Where were we going? That, I actually didn't know myself. For once. Roxas and Axel always told me where we were going if the three of us were headed somewhere, but they insisted on keeping this a secret from me for some reason.

Once we had walked for about an hour, I decided that I'd had enough secrecy and halted dead still in my tracks.

"What is it, Zexion?" Axel asked, concerned.

'I want to know where the hell we're going!' I motioned, passersby looking at me as if I was crazy thanks to my method of communication.

"I can't tell you; neither can Roxas." Axel stated bluntly.

'Then I'm not going!' I signed, causing Roxas to let out a small gasp. I could see the tears welling up in his eyes and... oh, God. He was crying. One thing I signed set him off. One thing! Sometimes, I think Roxas is seriously too sensitive for his own good.

"Zexion, just please come with us. For Roxas." Axel persisted.

'Fine, I give up!" I rolled my eyes in defeat and followed them as they began to walk once more.

After a little while, Roxas perked up and was as hyper as ever. He kept babbling non-stop about nonsense that made no sense in the real world. Axel and I simply had a habit of nodding our heads at specific points in his monologues.

One long journey of Roxas going on and on about a new up-and-coming video game later, both Axel and Roxas came to a halt. I had to skid slightly to stop myself from crashing into the two of them.

"We're here!" Roxas exclaimed delightedly.

'No shit, Sherlock,' I joked. 'So, where exactly is "here?"'

"The one place you'd never think we'd ever take you to; a library! Rumour states this place is haunted!" Roxas cheered, still over-excited from his speech on the way here.

I loved libraries, well books in general, and I'd always been interested in ghosts; those were the two things that both Axel and Roxas had completely different views on, compared to me.

'Why?' I asked.

"Because you're our best friend!" Axel beamed. "We've been dragging you around on our dates for ages, so why not bring you somewhere you'd want to go for once?"

'Thanks, guys!' I grinned, jumping up and down a little in excitement.

Walking in, I had no idea why Axel and Roxas had said that this place was haunted. All the lights were on, illuminating the building, and it had a warm, welcoming atmosphere. Scary? As if!

Until, of course, the lights went out... so I couldn't see Axel or Roxas... and I couldn't sign to them. I. Was. Doomed.

"Um, guys?" Roxas asked, his shaking voice barely audible. "Is that meant to happen?"

"Roxas, you'll be fine. Just try and make your way back to the door. You too, Zexion, if you're still here." Axel said.

After a while of communication, Axel and Roxas came up with a way for me to communicate with them so that all three of us would get back to the door safely. Never again would I underestimate the usefulness of clapping.

"Still there, guys?" Axel asked.

"Yeah!" Roxas replied.

I clapped twice to signal 'yes' and the room fell silent, apart from our footfalls.

"Hey, I'm at the door!" Roxas exclaimed. "Well, I think I am..."

I heard the sound of a handle turning and a small beam of light flooded into the room, as if it was trying to escape the room it came from.

Following the light, I reached where Roxas was; and, eventually, we were joined by Axel.

"Well, that totally didn't make me wanna crap myself!" Axel sighed sarcastically, thankful that he was able to see Roxas and I once more.

The door led down a corridor to a small room, more like a miniature walk-in closet that only just squeezed in three twenty-two year-olds, that was jam-packed with electrical torches.

"Let's grab one each and we'll find a way outta this place, okay?" Axel said, reaching for three torches. "If only these were the old-fashioned fire torches."

"Only the pyro..." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I'm not a pyro! Am I, Zexion?"

'Whoa! Don't drag me into this. I'm not being the reason behind you two splitting up.' I signed.

We walked in absolute silence all the way back.

See, Roxas and Axel had quite a complicated relationship. One wrong word or a teasing joke gone too far and they wouldn't talk to easier for a while, or at least until I forced them to. Eventually, they'd start talking animatedly at each other for ages.

I wished I could be in a relationship with someone like that... someone who'd take me back even after ages of us not talking to each other. It's probably what I envied most about my two best friends.

Once we got out of the library, Axel and Roxas were deep in conversation. They would occasionally ask for my opinion on something, but I'd only just get my point in before they began talking again.

To be honest, when they were like that, I felt quite left out. I guess I was always just a third wheel to them, anyway. They'd always ignore me after a while.

All of a sudden, I started to feel light headed. Before I knew it, I was being subjected to unconsciousness.

"Zexion!" I heard Roxas cry out as my body hit the floor.

* * *

**_Where am I? This place... It looks familiar..._**

**_I'm in an apartment of sorts, it seems. And, wait. Is that me over in the corner? I used to write?_**

**_This must be a memory, there's no other explanation._**

**_Wait, who's that guy walking in through the door?_**

_"Hey, Zexy. I'm home." He says as he walks in._

_"Hey, Demyx. How was your day?" Memory-me asks the stranger._

_"Boring as usual. You know how jobs are." The guy, Demyx, chuckles slightly._

_"Always the slacker, Dem."_

_"Yeah, but you're still my bestie, aren't ya? You don't seem to care."_

_"Of course I don't. Best friends usually pay no mind to weird habits."_

_"Weird habits? How is being bored at work a weird habit?" Demyx asked, looking at memory-me as if I was mad._

_"Because," I stated simply. "Work's not boring."_

_"For you, maybe not. You love your job!"_

**_Memory-me looked over to the far-right wall and I did the same. Journalism awards? I used to be a journalist? Wow._**

_"Yeah, I know. But, seriously, what's wrong with accounting? It seems fun enough."_

_"It's boring! I only got the job because all I was good at at school was math and music!" Demyx complained._

_"Why not pursue a musical career, then?" Memory-me asked. "You're good enough."_

_"It ain't that easy, Zex. I've tried to get myself known, but it's harder than you'd think." Demyx sighed._

_"Or just harder than you can be bothered to put up with."_

**_This conversation seemed to continue for a while until I looked at the clock. It seemed to now be 8pm._**

**_Memory-me and Demyx were sitting together on the small sofa that furnished the living room, watching a documentary on penguins on the old-fashioned television._**

_"Hey, Zexion," Demyx began. "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Yeah, ask away."_

_"See, there's this friend of mine. I really like him, but I think he wants us to just be friends. How can I clarify that answer?"_

_"Well, the best thing to do would be to just follow your heart. Maybe he likes you back." Memory-me stated simply, oblivious to the longing look in Demyx's eyes._

**_I couldn't help but smile a little as I saw Demyx lean in for a kiss. If I was actually there in person, which I technically was, I'd have egged myself on to kiss back._**

_Memory-me pushed Demyx away. "What are you doing?"_

_"Following my heart, just like you said to." Demyx smirked, capturing my memory-self's lips with his own._

**_It was nice to know I used to be happy like this, but what happened to this guy? Axel and Roxas had never told me about him..._**

**_I wonder. Did things go wrong after that one, harmless kiss?_**

* * *

**A.N: So, reviews? They'd be nice. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hello again, guys! Here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own KH... and I might as well add in that I don't own any songs that feature here. **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I groaned and shielded my eyes with my arm as light flooded into the room. Why was it so bright all of a sudden? Was I dead; was this place some sort of afterlife?

No. Axel and Roxas were in the corner of the room, asleep in each other's arms. I was still alive.

Looking around, I managed to come to terms with my surroundings. From what I could see, we were in a hospital of sorts.

I tried sitting up, but the medical wires and tubes attached to me were restricting my movement.

"Zexion?" I heard Roxas call out tiredly. "You-you're awake?"

'Yeah!' I signed to assure my friend.

"Good..." Roxas sighed contentedly, snuggling back into Axel's protective embrace.

'What happened to me?' I asked.

"I'm not too sure. You seemed fine at first, then you passed out." Roxas explained.

'I had the weirdest dream; it was almost like a memory. In fact, I'm sure it was a memory.'

"A memory?" Axel asked with a yawn as he decided to wake up. "What about?"

I took a deep breath in as I recounted my memory to Axel and Roxas. I didn't leave out a single detail, complexly waving my hands around as I described every vivid detail.

"Ah, I see," Axel said once I had finished. "Roxas, could you go over there for a second?"

"Yeah, of course." Roxas nodded as he walked over to where Axel had pointed.

I'm pretty sure they thought they were out of earshot, but I could hear them perfectly.

"Do you know what this means, Roxas?" Axel asked.

"That we're in trouble?"

"Yes, but that's not what I meant. What I meant was, with Zexion starting to remember things again, we'll need to keep an even closer eye on him." Axel explained.

"But, surely Zexion getting his memories back is a good thing?" Roxas wondered aloud.

"Not exactly. He'll get curious about Demyx; he'll wanna meet him eventually. Got it memorized?" Roxas nodded in response. "See, we can't let the two of them meet. At least, not until Zexion gets all his memories back. By then, he'll grow to hate Demyx again."

Hate Demyx? Really? So, something bad did happen...

"What would happen if they did meet, though? It could be by accident."

"If they meet, all of Zexion's memories will come rushing back at once. He'd be knocked into a coma due to the shock and he might not wake back up."

I bolted upright at that, the medical wires attached to me straining audibly as I did so.

Roxas turned round to face me. "Y-you heard all that, huh?"

'Yeah, I did.' I signed in response. 'What have you two been hiding from me?'

"I swear, Zexion, it was for your own good," Axel said. "You heard what'd happen to you."

'I guess so...'

"We're sorry, Zex." Roxas muttered, looking down guiltily.

'Could you at least tell me a bit more about him?' I asked. 'Like, how you two knew him or something.'

"How we knew him?" Axel repeated with a little chuckle. "Damn, where to begin?"

"I met Demyx through Axel," Roxas piped up. "And then I met you through Demyx. The two of you were just roommates back then."

"Man, did that change!" Axel laughed. "You two were at it like rabbits for days after that memory of yours."

I blushed a deep shade of crimson. 'We were?'

"Oh, yes." Axel chuckled. "I was scared shitless the day I walked in on you two."

If there was a deeper shade of red I could possibly turn, I was flushed that colour. I never thought I'd ever be like... that... with anyone, let alone someone I no longer had clear memories of.

Maybe Demyx and I would meet again someday, after I got my memories back.

Axel and Roxas kept telling me about him; how funny he was, how romantic he could be, his musical talents. He seemed like a wonderful guy. It must have taken an awful lot to make me hate him.

* * *

(Demyx)

* * *

I sighed, running a hand through my sandy-blond hair.

"Two years..." I sighed again. "Two whole years and nothing from Axel, Roxas or... Zexion. What happened?"

I wish I knew why I lost all contact with them. I know, I did something I really regret; I broke the heart of the one person I ever truly loved.

Was losing Zexion really worth all the fame and fortune I had now?

"Come on, Demyx, we're on!" My friend, Riku, who was also the lead singer of the band I was in, walked up behind me.

"Alright, I'm coming." I muttered.

"You're thinking about Zexion again, aren't you?" Riku asked.

"It's that obvious?"

"Not half, mate. Come on, let's go rock the stage." Riku smiled, trying to cheer me up.

I smiled half-heartedly, grabbing my sitar and following Riku onstage. The crowd cheered and whooped as we walked on.

To be honest, I wouldn't even be a part of this band if it wasn't for Zexion encouraging me to pursue my musical dreams.

We used to sit up for hours, late at night, writing songs together. I hope he realises that some of those songs became our band's greatest hits.

The Organisation, the band, would never have been this successful if it wasn't for Zexion. Damn, do I miss him.

If only I could see him at least one last time...

* * *

(Zexion)

* * *

_**I'm asleep again, aren't I?**_

_**This... This is another memory...**_

_**I'll try and stay silent through this one.**_

_"How about this one, Dem?" I asked, writing down a few words on paper._

"Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight.

My friends are in the back room getting higher than the Empire State. "

_I smiled as Demyx joined in, strumming his sitar as well as singing along._

"My lover, she is waiting for me just across the bar.

My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar and,"

_We were both singing together in harmony and it sounded wonderful. I never thought I could sing that well, but I felt so much more confident around Demyx._

"I know I gave it to you months ago; I know you're trying to forget.

But between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apologies, you know.

I'm trying hard to take it back."

_I loved this feeling, this sense of safety and security I felt around Demyx. It was like nothing could hurt us when we were together, like we were untouchable._

"So if by the time, the bar closes, and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home.

Tonight, we are young.

So let's set the world on fire; we can burn brighter than the Sun!"

_I grinned to myself. This felt so right, being here with Demyx. We were the only two here, in a world of our own, drowning out the rest of the world by writing music together._

_"It sounds amazing so far, Zex!" Demyx smiled, placing a chaste kiss on my lips._

_"It only sounds so good because we're working together, you know that." I said, kissing Demyx back._

_Demyx placed his sitar to one side and pinned me down on the bed._

_"Of course I know that." He smirked, kissing me again._

_"H-hey! Demyx!" I protested, pushing him away. "Don't go too far with this; we promised to take things slow."_

_"I know that, Zexy. It was just a harmless little kiss." Demyx pouted._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise," Demyx smiled softly, pressing a lingering kiss to my jaw. "I love you, Zexion. Don't forget that."_

_"I won't," I smirked, pulling Demyx down so our lips met again. "I love you, too, Demyx."_

**_So... This is what love felt like?_**

**_This memory... It feels like I'm experiencing every feeling all over again. I want it to be happening right now, but I know that it's already happened. It's in the past._**

* * *

**A.N: Ta-da! XD Reviews, anyone? I love getting them, they make my day brighter! And, yes, I see how cliché that sounded. Oh well. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Chapter three! Woot! So... stuff happens here... and things get tense. XD**

**And, yes. There is something here that will, in later chapters, not make sense. In even later chapters, this becomes clearer. Please, I ask you this now. Don't bombard me with questions.**

**Disclaimer: Just look at Chapter One and Two. I don't own KH.**

**Enjoy the chapter! XD**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Zexion..." I could hear Roxas calling my name. I was still sleepy.

"Zexion!" That was Axel. Couldn't they just let me sleep a bit longer?

My eyes opened against my will and I was met with Axel and Roxas looking down at me.

"You're awake! Finally!" Roxas exclaimed. "You must have fallen asleep when we were talking to you."

'Oh, sorry.' I looked down.

"Ah, never mind," Axel said. "Come on, you're getting discharged from hospital today."

'How long was I out for originally, then?' I wondered.

"A couple of days, nothing too drastic." Roxas explained.

'Oh, ye- A COUPLE OF DAYS?'

"Um... Yeah..."

'I was meant to meet up with Marluxia two days ago! He probably thinks I stood him up now...'

Yeah, Marluxia was a good enough guy. I wouldn't go as far as saying we were actually a couple, but we were quite close to it.

"Don't worry. We took the liberty of telling him what happened. Didn't you wonder where those roses came from?"

'They were from him?' I asked, looking at the pink roses on the side table. Roxas nodded.

"He was a right state when he visited you, close to crying."

'Oh, wow...'

So, he cared about me that much? I almost felt bad for him, seeing as I was starting to develop feelings for Demyx all over again and I hadn't even personally met him as far as I could physically remember.

"He said he wanted to see you as soon as you got discharged." Axel said.

'He did?'

"Yeah. Come on, the nurses already removed your medical wires. You're ready to go."

I smiled as Roxas and Axel helped me up to my feet. It was a bit hard to walk at first, seeing as I hadn't walked for several days now, but I eventually got the hang of it.

It'd be nice to feel the outside air again. Or so I thought.

When we got outside, after checking out of the hospital, the heavens seemed to open up and drench the three of us.

'Anyone got an umbrella?' I asked.

"No, just run to the car!" Roxas exclaimed, sprinting after Axel. He had already run off, having an irrational hatred of the rain. I, however, loved the rain.

Now that I thought about it, and I thought about what I knew about Demyx right now, the rain seemed to remind me of him.

_"Ugh, I hate the rain." I complained, putting up my umbrella._

_"I don't see how you can hate the rain, it's awesome!" Demyx exclaimed, dancing out in the terrible weather._

_"It's cold and wet." I sighed, though I couldn't help but smile at how much Demyx was enjoying himself._

_"Just like you, then." Demyx smirked, flicking my shoulder._

_"Hey!" I protested, but I was laughing all the same. Demyx's antics sure were cute; he was like a big kid at heart._

_"Come on, let's go home." Demyx chuckled, wrapping his arms around me._

_"Ew, Demyx!" I exclaimed, pushing the blond away. "You're all wet, get off!"_

_"You know you love it." Demyx smirked, hugging me again._

_I just sighed, hugging Demyx back._

"Hey, Zexion! You zoned out back there!" Roxas was waving his hand in front of my face.

'Oh... sorry.'

We were in Axel's old car, now. It absolutely reeked of cigarettes and sex. What in the world did he and Roxas get up to in here? Actually, on second thoughts, I'd rather not know.

The radio was on and I could hear a song playing that sounded somewhat familiar.

"Ooh! Turn it up, Axel, I love this song!" Roxas exclaimed, reaching for the volume button.

"Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight. My friends are in the back room getting higher than the Empire State." Roxas sang along to the lyrics.

This... was the song that Demyx and I wrote together in my memory!

"Turn that off, Roxas." Axel snapped, switching off the radio.

"Hey! I like that song, Axel!" Roxas complained.

"Do you know the artist?" Axel asked.

"No, why?"

"It's the Organisation. They sing that song."

Roxas sighed and looked down.

'What's so wrong with them?' I asked.

"Roxas' brother, Sora, used to date the lead singer, Riku. When Riku joined that band, he broke up with Sora. He abandoned him to go seek his fame as a singer." Axel explained.

'Oh... I'm sorry, Roxas. That doesn't deserve to happen to anyone.'

I had met Sora once or twice before. He was energetic, full of life. You'd never have thought he'd ever be dumped by someone who chose fame over love. I nearly felt sorry for that idiot, Riku. He'd lost a good person, there.

"It's okay. Sora's fine now; he's engaged to his childhood sweetheart, Kairi, isn't he?" Roxas smiled weakly.

'Yeah, I guess so.'

Axel stopped the car in the driveway of my house. How had we gotten here so quickly?

"We're home. Marluxia said he'd be here in a little while; I called him on the way here." Axel said, ushering me out of the car.

'Hey, what's with the sudden hostility all of a sudden?' I asked.

"I'm not being hostile, Zex. Just go have fun, okay?"

"Yeah, Zex! Go enjoy yourself! Marluxia's a good enough guy." Roxas joined in.

'But he's not the guy, Roxas. I know he's not.' I interrupted him.

"Dude, don't go chasing fantasies. Try and be practical here." Axel said as he hopped back in the car. Roxas never actually got out of the car in the first place, so Axel managed to drive off before I could sign anything else.

What's up with those two? They've been acting so different ever since I told them about my first memory. Could this be because they want me to forget about him? They want me to just move on? Because, in all honesty, I don't think I can. Not now. I'm finding out about what life was like before my accident, something I hadn't been able to do until now...

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the front door. Well, that must be Marluxia.

* * *

(Demyx)

* * *

"Finally! That blasted tour is finally over!" I sighed, stretching my muscles out.

"Yeah, this took longer than we thought it would. I wonder why, Demyx?" Larxene, our band manager, asked sarcastically. "You've been off in fantasy-land more than usual recently."

"Sorry, mum." I apologised just as sarcastically.

"Get the hell outta here, already," Larxene snapped. "You've got an apartment to get back to."

"Yeah, you're right. It'll be good to just chill for a while now. I haven't been home in... Two years..."

Two years... I hadn't actually been home ever since I abandoned Zexion two years ago. Maybe he still lived in his old house, the one he used to live in before we became roommates? It was always worth a shot...

"Hey, Dem! You going so soon?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I might as well get home as soon as possible." I nodded in reply.

"Hey, if you see Roxas again, make sure you tell him I said hi."

"I will, Riku. I will."

See, Riku and Roxas had been dating for what seemed like forever. Riku and I both abandoned who we loved most to go on tour in this band. Roxas and Riku had ended their relationship the day before we had to leave; the next day, Axel grabbed Roxas in front of Riku and started kissing him. So, it was obvious that the two would be dating by now.

I walked up to the front door of Zexion's old house; it looked well-kept. It was possible that he still lived there.

Knocking a few times, I held my breath and waited for the response. What if he didn't remember me?

* * *

(Zexion)

* * *

I opened the door, expecting to see Marluxia holding a bouquet of roses like he always did when he came over.

Instead, I was faced with a cyan-eyed, mulleted blond; one I had become all-too familiar of over the past few days.

"Zexion?" He asked, looking as if he actually didn't believe what he was seeing.

I could always try signalling to him, but it wouldn't work. He wouldn't understand what I was saying.

"It's me, Demyx. Please say you remember me."

All I could do was nod in response.

* * *

**A.N: Reviews? Pwease?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: And... Here's the next chapter. **

**I've noticed something here. You guys are willing to fave/follow, but I haven't gotten a single review across three whole chapters. What's up with that? **

**Not that I can force you to review... it'd just be nice...**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- You really think I own KH? If I did, I wouldn't be holed up in my room writing fanfictions. That's for sure.**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

I stepped to one side and gestured for Demyx to come in and sit down. Thankfully, he didn't seem to suspect anything was up. I wonder if Axel or Roxas ever told him what happened.

Grabbing a notepad and a pen from one side, because I guessed it was the only way I'd be able to communicate, I sat down across from Demyx.

"Hey, what's up with the notepad?" He asked.

I wrote something down on the pad and handed it to him.

"So... You had an accident that left you without the ability to talk?"

I nodded.

"This... was after I left, wasn't it?"

Left? He... left me? I guess that's why I was so mad at him beforehand. I finally had part of my answer.

'It also left me with amnesia,' I wrote. 'To be perfectly honest, I only just started getting a select few memories back a couple of days ago.'

"A couple of days?" Demyx repeated. "You've gone two whole years with no idea who I was?"

I nodded.

"And you don't know why I left you?"

'No, I don't know. It'd be nice for someone to shed a little light on this whole situation.'

"Oh... Well..." Demyx looked like he was trying to come up with a lie, so I grabbed the notepad and wrote something else.

'I want the whole truth; I can tell when someone's lying.'

"Uh, sure..." Demyx took a deep breath and began to explain everything to me.

_"Demyx, don't do this. I know you love your music, but that's no reason to just leave me!"_

_"I'm sorry, Zexion... But I have to. This is my dream, you know. We've talked about this for so long now. I still love you." Demyx sighed._

_"If you really loved me, you'd stay and find another way to get involved in the music industry."_

_"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I'll never get this chance again." Demyx persisted._

_"Look, Demyx. It's either me or the music. Choose."_

_"You know I can't." Demyx sighed._

_"Because you'll choose the music?" Demyx looked down guiltily. "I thought so. Goodbye, then, Demyx."_

_And with that, Demyx just turned round and walked off._

'That's... What happened? How could you?'

"Look, I'm sorry. It's the worst thing I could have ever done. All the fame and fortune is nothing compared to the time I spent with you. If you're willing, I'd love to get to know you again. It'd be... like starting anew."

'I think I'd like that.' I smiled.

Just then, there was another knock on the door. Damn it! That'd be Marluxia!

'Stay put, Demyx. Don't move.'

"Why not?"

'Just do as I say, dumbass!'

"Fine, fine." Demyx sighed.

I walked up to the front door and opened it. There stood Marluxia, a bouquet of roses clutched in one hand. Typical; he reeked of flowers. Not just a natural odour, either; it was as if he bathed in flowers, or something!

'Marluxia.' I signed with a small smile.

"Zexion." Marluxia smiled back, handing me the bouquet.

'Thanks.'

"Anytime, princess," Marluxia smirked. "So, you going to let me in or not?"

'Not today, Marluxia. I want a little time to myself to settle back in. I've got quite a bit of work to do after being in hospital for a few days.'

"Oh, I see. Is there anything I can help with?"

'No! I mean... I'd rather just do it myself, gives me peace of mind that way.' I lied.

"Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow then, if that's okay?" Marluxia asked.

'Yeah, that's okay,' I smiled. 'See you tomorrow.'

Marluxia walked off and I slammed the door shut. That was one hell of a close call. I had no clue how he'd react when he found out about Demyx.

Wait! What if Axel and Roxas found out? They'd overreact, I'm sure.

I hadn't fallen into any life-risking coma around Demyx yet, so I believed I'd be fine around him like this.

"Well, what was that all about?" Demyx asked as I walked back into the room.

'Just a friend, don't worry. I think they'd probably freak out if they saw you, they're a huge fan of your band.'

Well, I wasn't lying. I'd seen the playlist on Marluxia's iPod. He was a secret fan of The Organisation.

"Oh, I get it." Demyx nodded.

'So... How have things been with you?' I asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"I've been on a boring as hell tour for the past two years, only stopping at random locations for a month at a time before I was on the road again," Demyx sighed. "How about you?"

'Well, I've lead a pretty normal life for the last two years until now,' I began. 'I've not done that much with myself. I haven't been able to find work properly because of my inability to speak, but I've had Axel and Roxas helping me out.'

"Axel and Roxas?" Demyx repeated. "They've been with you the whole time?"

'Yeah. I'm guessing they never contacted you again?'

"Nope. They didn't."

'Thought not. And they've been acting really weird ever since I told them about my first memory I got back. It was... The memory of us two getting together.'

"Really? That was the first thing you remembered?" Demyx asked and I nodded. "Wow."

'We can't let them know that we're meeting up again; they'd overreact.'

"I see... Well, I'll try not to say anything that I shouldn't s-"

"Zexion? Are you in?" I heard Axel's voice call as the front door was unlocked and opened. I swear, giving him a spare key to my house was now the worst mistake I'd ever made...

"Shall I hide?" Demyx asked and I nodded, ushering him away.

He ran off just as I grabbed a newspaper from the sideboard and made it look like I was doing something when Axel walked into the living room.

"Did I hear a voice?" Axel asked.

'No, you must have imagined it.'

Axel sighed. "Yeah, I probably did."

'So, why are you here?' I asked causally.

"Marluxia came over, said you turned him down at the front door when he knocked. What's that all about?"

Crap.

'I just didn't feel like talking to anyone; I wanted some alone time.' I lied.

"He said you said that you had work to do."

'I just told him that so he didn't feel bad. I'm just really not in the mood to be around people right now.'

"Why not?" Axel asked, persistent now.

'Just because. I do like being solitary every now and again.' I said, just wishing that Axel would leave.

"You sure about that, Zexion? Usually, you hate being alone."

'I'm sure, Axel. Please, just leave me be for a while.'

"Fine, I will. I better go see how Roxas is doing, anyway." Axel stood up to leave.

* * *

(Roxas)

* * *

I raked a hand through my spiky, blond hair boredly. It was quiet in my house; a little too quiet.

Axel had left to go check up on Zexion after Marluxia had come round and now I was left on my own until he came back.

I couldn't help but feel bad for letting Axel lie to Zexion earlier.

It wasn't my brother who used to date Riku, it was me. To say I loved him was an understatement; he was my everything. We did everything together, from just sitting and talking to... more intimate things.

The day Riku left, after he broke up with me, Axel confessed to me that he loved me. Weak as I was from the heartbreak I faced the day before, I let him do whatever he wanted; it seemed to console me at the time.

_"Roxas, I know you probably won't want to hear anything like this right now," Axel tilted my head up by the chin so that I was looking right into his emerald eyes. "But, I love you."_

_I was a mess, only just finished crying my eyes out as I watched Riku leave my life forever only moments ago, so I all but crumbled into my best friend's arms. He had held me close as I had sobbed for what seemed like several hours._

_Axel gently kissed me on the lips and I couldn't help but to kiss back. I felt safe here, like this. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Riku standing at the door of the tour bus that was carrying him away from me. He looked devastated, but at the time I didn't care anymore._

_I pulled away from the kiss and hugged Axel tightly. In the distance, I could hear Zexion and Demyx arguing..._

I was snapped out of my memory by a knock at the door. It must have been Axel returning, but he had a key. Then again, I knew he was forgetful enough to probably lose it.

I jumped to my feet, calling out "I'll be a minute!" as I made my way to the front door.

* * *

(Riku)

* * *

I watched as Demyx took a detour from the path to his apartment; he was probably going to go and see Zexion.

That gave me an idea. I could go and see Roxas! Of course, he'd probably just slam the door in my face when he answered. Ah, it was worth a try at least.

I practically ran over to his house, I guessed he'd still live there, my heart racing in anticipation. What if he accepted my apology, gave me a second chance? I doubted it, after what happened the day I left, but there was still a chance. There was always a chance.

I knocked on the front door and I smiled as I heard Roxas shout out: "I'll be a minute!"

He did still live there.

Before Roxas could answer the front door, however, a swift punch connected with the back of my head. I was lucky that the blasted thing didn't concuss me, but it sure hurt like hell!

I turned round to face a very annoyed Axel.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He fumed, preparing to punch me again.

"I came to see Roxas. What's your problem?" I snapped.

"He's mine, that's the problem. Leave him alone." Axel growled, loosing a punch. I grabbed his fist and twisted it round, listening as the bones cracked. The redhead let out a scream as his wrist fractured.

"Don't punch me. I have full right to see him; it's a free country."

Axel went to punch me with his other fist, but I managed to punch him first. Though, he did manage to trip me up as he staggered backwards.

He placed one foot on my left wrist, threatening to put pressure on it and snap the bones underneath.

"Guys, stop it!" I heard Roxas cry out.

* * *

**A.N: Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Boom. Next chapter's here. **

**So... Just gonna get this across now... there's gonna be quite a bit of focus around Roxas and Riku over the next few chapters, but it'll help with the later plot, I swear. Besides, who doesn't like a bit of Roxas x Riku every now and again? :3**

**Don't worry, though. Something big's about to happen to Zexion... which is why we end up focusing on Riku and Roxas for a bit.**

**Disclaimer: You should know this by now. I don't own KH.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

(Roxas)

* * *

"Guys, stop it!" I yelled as I opened the door and saw Axel and, surprisingly enough, Riku. Axel was about to break Riku's wrist. His nose was bloody, probably from an earlier punch, and his other wrist seemed to be bent out of place a bit.

"Roxas! I-I'm sorry, lo-AH!" Riku tried to get up, but Axel was increasing the pressure on his wrist.

"He doesn't need to hear it, Riku," Axel spat.

"I can speak for myself, you know!" I protested, kneeling beside Riku. I grabbed Axel's foot and lifted it up just long enough so that Riku could move his wrist out of the way.

"Thank you, Roxas." Riku muttered, rubbing his wrist.

"Don't mention it," I smiled softly.

"Roxas, let's go now." Axel said, walking in through the front door.

I didn't move, choosing to stay where I was. I wouldn't let him tell me what to do, especially after he tried to hurt Riku like that.

Yes, I know. Riku broke my heart into a thousand tiny fragments. I didn't care; some part of me still cared about him.

"Roxas, come on," Axel persisted. "You don't need to be around Riku."

"No, Axel. Maybe I want to be around Riku. I haven't seen him in two years." I argued.

"You still want to see him, even after what he did to you?" Axel blinked. "Fine, see if I care."

The redhead stormed back out of the front door and to his car, shooting a death-glare in Riku's direction on the way.

He was probably just a bit shocked at how Riku had come back after two years, like I was, but he was just showing it through the jealousy that had quite obviously been developing up until Riku and I broke up.

"Uh... Thanks for that." Riku muttered as I helped him to his feet.

"Anytime," I smiled. "I'm sorry about Axel; he's just a bit jealous, that's all."

"A bit jealous?" Riku repeated, laughing. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Heh..."

I gestured for Riku to come into my house, shutting the front door behind me when I walked in as well.

I headed into the living room, where I saw Riku already sitting down. He had a photograph in his hands, one I usually kept on the side. The photo was one of me and him, back when we were dating. No matter how much Axel hated the picture, I convinced him to let me keep it.

"Wow, this sure brings back memories." Riku commented, a small smile gracing his lips.

He put the photo back and looked at the one next to it; it was a picture of me and Axel sitting together, looking into eachother's eyes.

"I'm guessing you're dating Axel now, right?"

I couldn't help but feel bad when I saw the sad look in Riku's eyes when I nodded. He genuinely looked devastated.

"So, why are you here? Did The Organisation end their tour already?"

"Yeah, they did." Riku nodded.

"Then..." My eyes widened in shock. "Demyx is back, too, isn't he?"

"Yeah, why?" Riku asked.

I explained to Riku about Zexion's accident, and what'd happen if the two met again.

"I... Have some bad news, then," Riku said. "Demyx headed off to Zexion's place as soon as we got back here."

Crap.

"Come on, we've gotta go!" I exclaimed, grabbing Riku by his unharmed wrist and dragging him along.

I snatched my motorcycle helmet from the sideboard in the hall and made Riku get the spare one.

"I don't care how awkward this may be; hold on."

I revved up the motorcycle as I mounted it, Riku hopping on behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I couldn't help but blush as I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

The motorcycle ride was silent, and we left our helmets on the grass as we rushed to Zexion's front door.

* * *

(Zexion)

* * *

"Alright, he's gone!" Demyx cheered as he walked back into the living room.

'Yeah, he is, thank the heavens. I thought I'd never get rid of him.'

Demyx and I were actually sitting right next to each other now, looking in one another's eyes. It was quite calming, just staring into pools of cyan.

I noticed that we were getting even closer to each other; our lips were nearly touching. This... didn't feel too comfortable, but it felt right.

Our lips brushed together softly and I was sure that a blush spread through my cheeks.

All of a sudden, it felt like everything was spinning around me. I felt dizzy, ill... I heard the door get knocked down. What was going on?

* * *

(Roxas)

* * *

I knocked at the door fiercely, hoping Zexion would come to open it. It wasn't working.

Riku told me to take a step back before he kicked down the door.

We ran into the living room to see Zexion. I gasped when I saw Demyx as well... and that they were kissing.

"Demyx!" I yelled, pulling him backwards and away from my best friend. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey, look!" Demyx raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Zexion fell to the floor. He probably would have gotten a concussion if it wasn't for Demyx catching him just in time.

"He's unconscious." Riku stated.

"In a coma?" I asked, worried.

"Probably."

"We need to get him to a hospital!" I exclaimed. "Demyx, go get your car."

"Look, what's going on here?" Demyx asked, looking genuinely distressed.

"I'll explain on the way. Riku, you carry Zexion. Demyx, get your car please."

On the way to the hospital, I told Demyx about what happened. I watched his expressions change as I recounted Zexion's accident, and what the doctors said would happen. Which, to my dismay, actually did happen.

And through all this, I didn't once think to contact Axel and tell him what was happening.

* * *

(Zexion)

* * *

**_This... More memories? Why? Please don't say this is what Axel and Roxas warned me about..._**

_Thunder raged through the skies, summoning streaks of lightning to cascade down from the clouds._

_I curled up tighter in bed where I lay. To say that the thunder scared me was an understatement; thunder petrified me._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Demyx asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes. The thunder crashed again and I shook violently. "You're scared of thunder?"_

_I nodded and Demyx wrapped his arms around me comfortingly._

_"It's okay; don't be scared. I'm here." He spoke softly, soothingly. It was calming me down, I had to admit. I was so grateful I wasn't alone._

* * *

_"Hey, Zexion!" Demyx called cheerily, pecking my cheek as he strolled into the living room._

_"Hey, Demyx!" I smiled, pecking Demyx on the cheek in return. "How was the interview?"_

_"It went well, they're offering me the job! I'm going to be in a band!"_

_"You are? Brilliant!" I beamed._

_I couldn't help but feel that Demyx was hiding something from me, though._

* * *

_"He's... gone." I sighed, trying to hold back tears._

_We had been together for almost a year and he... Just left me for that goddamned band of his!_

_Now I know how Roxas felt when Riku broke up with him yesterday._

**_Wait a second, Roxas and Riku used to be together? But didn't Axel and Roxas say it was his brother, Sora, that was with Riku? They... lied to me._**

_I was crying freely now, just wishing the ground beneath me would open and swallow me up._

* * *

_It had been three weeks now, since Demyx had left. Axel and Roxas had started dating and I was stuck at home most evenings with nothing to do._

_I felt bored one day, so I thought it'd be a good idea to go for a walk._

_The cold air hit me in the face and the smell of car fumes hung in the atmosphere._

_It was alright out, I guess. I could tell there was a thunderstorm on its way; for some reason, I'd always been able to predict when they happened. Too bad I'd have no one to keep me calm during it._

_I should have been able to tell when the car hit me, but my mind was too out of it. I felt everything go black._

**_Black. That's all I can see now. It's pitch black, wherever I turn. I can't see a thing, not even my own hand in front of my face._**

**_I have all of my memories back, it feels as if I never forgot them. I know I did, though._**

**_Is this it? Did I finally fall into the coma that I'd never wake up from? Did I finally push my limits too far in the space of a single day?_**

"Zexion!"

**_That... sounds like Roxas..._**

"Zexion! Please!"

**_And that sounds like... Demyx._**

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Zexion. I had no clue that this would happen!"

**_Was Demyx... Crying?_**

**_Oh, God. He was._**

**_Demyx, don't cry. I wish I could be awake right now, wiping away those tears. Nothing should ever make you cry. _**

**_Nothing._**

* * *

**A.N: Aaw... How cute... What a chapter ending. Sorry about the complete mess of flashbacks, but it's meant to be like that. It's like how Zexion gets the memories back- all at once.**

**And thank you so much, Mad-Wizard-in-221b, for being my first, and currently only, reviewer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: And... Here's the next chapter! Sorry I didn't upload it sooner, I've had quite a bit on my plate recently. School starts for me on Thursday and I'm rushing around getting everything ready for when I go back. :P**

**Enjoy the chapter! Something good happens, and there's more Roxas x Riku action!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I wish I did! **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**(Roxas)**

* * *

I sat at the side of Zexion's hospital bed next to Riku, Demyx on the other side, watching to see if Zexion showed any signs of waking up. It was getting tedious, day after day I was wishing for him to wake up again.

He was my best friend, and I could also clearly tell that Demyx was getting more distressed with each passing day.

It had been a whole week now since Zexion had fallen into a coma. I still hadn't talked to Axel yet and I seemed to be getting closer to Riku again with every moment that passed.

Out of nowhere, the door to the private wing that Zexion was staying in burst open. A very pissed-off Axel stood there, fuming.

"Something you forgot to mention to me, Roxas?"

"U-uh... We weren't talking to each other... I didn't know how you'd react..." I muttered, looking away.

Axel sighed, before walking over to the end of Zexion's hospital bed. "I can't believe, even after we warned him, that he still decided to get close to you, Demyx."

"Well, he seemed to not even care. He told me the basics of what happened; I was trying to be careful around him." Demyx explained.

"You knew? You knew and you still stayed there?" Axel glared at Demyx.

"Hey! I'm sorry if I wanted to make things up to him!" Demyx protested.

"If you wanted to make things up to him, you would have waited until he got back more memories! The rush of memories he just got back might be enough to knock him out forever! You might have just killed him!"

Demyx's eyes widened. "No. I can't have... He'll be fine, I know it."

"Do you? Do you really?"

* * *

**(Axel)**

* * *

I couldn't believe Demyx! He'd blatantly stay around Zexion even after he knew what would, what did, happen?

I'd spent two whole years trying to keep Zexion safe; two whole years, all in vain.

Everything I did, every precaution I took not to mention Demyx, was to keep Zexion safe. All the magazines I had to throw out because they had images of The Organisation in them; all the photographs I had to hide from Zexion; all the people I had to talk to thoroughly so that they wouldn't mention Demyx during a conversation- all flushed down the pan. Maybe it was a bit too much, but I knew he'd do the same for me.

Now my best friend, and Roxas' best friend, was stuck in a coma and there was a high chance that he wouldn't wake up.

Just then, a nurse walked into the room.

"Hey, nurse. What's up?" Demyx asked casually.

"I've got some news," the nurse began. "So far, we think Zexion will be fine. His memories are coming back quicker now, but he should be fine as long as they stay constant. We'll keep monitoring his brain patterns to see when new memories start surfacing."

"That's brilliant!" Demyx beamed as the nurse walked out again.

* * *

**(Demyx)**

* * *

Zexion was gonna be okay! I couldn't be happier!

"Yeah, but there's still a chance that things could go bad." Axel pointed out.

"Always the optimistic, aren't you?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Well we can't always think of things brightly, can we?" Axel sighed.

"We can try." I interjected.

Why did Axel have to be so sour? I knew he was just concerned about Zexion, like we all were, but at least the rest of us were trying to see the brighter side to this.

At that moment, a female ran into the room in a hurry. She wasn't a nurse, for she wasn't in a nurse's uniform, so I was left wondering who she was.

She had blonde, shoulder length hair that was draped over one shoulder and she was quite petite. Her sapphire eyes sparkled with the obvious concern that seemed to emanate from her person.

"Is he okay? What happened to him?"

"He's fine, Naminé. The doctors have said he's got a good chance of waking up," Roxas smiled at the girl.

"Well, Roxy, who's this?" Riku asked. Roxas frowned in disapproval at the nickname, but answered anyway.

"This is Naminé. She's Zexion's cousin."

"Cousin?" I repeated, taken aback. "He never told me he had a cousin!"

"Never told any of us, either," Axel interrupted. "How do you know her, Roxas?"

"We met back at Twilight University, didn't we Roxas?" Naminé smiled shyly, Roxas nodding in clarification.

"Yeah we did. We both took the same Psychology class."

* * *

**(Roxas)**

* * *

It was good to see Naminé here. Zexion, even though he wasn't conscious, might appreciate that his only family came to visit him at his weakest.

"How come you never told us about her?"

"Never crossed my mind. It didn't seem that important. Besides, I thought Zexion would at least tell you about his own cousin." I stated simply.

"So did I," a new voice joined the conversation. Zexion?

I looked over quickly to my unconscious best friend. Turns out he wasn't so unconscious anymore...

"Axel, go call the nurse. She needs to see this," I ordered firmly.

Riku ran off with Axel to go call the nurse, as Naminé took a seat where he had just been sitting.

Demyx just sat there, wide-eyed and confused. He seemed amazed, but also somewhat frightened.

Could it be possible that he hadn't thought Zexion would wake up?

* * *

**(Demyx)**

* * *

I had been fearing for the worst up until Zexion spoke and it gave me one hell of a shock.

He was actually awake, only moments after the nurse said he'd be fine, and he had his voice back.

I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. I don't think Zexion could, either, as a hand had rushed up to his mouth as soon as he'd finished speaking.

The nurse rushed into the room, followed closely by Axel and Riku, before asking the rest of us to move out of the way. She sat where I had only seconds ago and began to whisper something to Zexion.

Why she chose to whisper it and not let the others of us hear, I'll never know, but I'm sure it was for the best.

Zexion nodded slowly at the nurse's words and opened his mouth to speak again.

"So... What have I missed?" He smiled a quirky grin and I swear my heart melted.

"He's likely to fall unconscious again, but don't be alarmed when he does. It's for the best that you leave him when it happens. Cherish the waking moments you all have together. It should stop in a few months and then we'll discharge him." The nurse declared, leaving the room once again.

I couldn't help but notice that she never stayed in the room long, rushing out soon after she entered.

"Zexion," I began, moving to sit at the edge of his hospital bed again. "I'm so sorry I did what I did. It's my fault you're like this now. If I hadn't left- "

"Stop blaming this all on yourself, Demyx. I share a fair deal of the blame. After all, who's the one who encouraged you to follow your dream in the first place?"

"But that's where you're wrong! I realised soon enough that the music wasn't my dream," I let out a soft sigh, before continuing. "You were."

"You have no idea how cliché that sounded." Zexion chuckled, sitting up in the bed.

"To be honest, I really don't care."

* * *

**(Riku)**

* * *

I couldn't help but smile at Zexion and Demyx. They acted like Roxas and I used to.

I remember all the fond memories I made with Roxas- from our first meeting, all the way to our last warm moment together. There was no chance of us ever being like that again, though.

From where I sat in a chair across the room, I watched Naminé sit the other side of Zexion and give him a hug. She seemed to be careful of all the medical equipment and Zexion smiled happily as he hugged her back.

"It's been ages since I last saw you," Naminé mused, sitting back a bit. "Last time I saw you was when you were unconscious after your accident. I never saw you since..."

"No wonder I never told anyone else about you, Nami. I didn't even know you for two years," Zexion sighed.

"Ah, that doesn't matter now. At least you have your memories back!" Naminé grinned.

"Most of them," Zexion said. "The nurse said that some still had to come back, hence why I'll end up falling unconscious again a few times."

"Well, you know the basics. That's good enough for me!" Naminé declared, hugging her cousin again.

It was cute, really. Watching Zexion, Demyx and Naminé all interact for a while.

Axel left somewhere along the way, leaving Roxas and I together at the other side of the room to sit and talk.

"You know, I never should have left you," I said, trying to start up a conversation.

"But you still did, didn't you? No matter how many times you apologise, you still did it," Roxas sighed, looking away.

"It's partially my fault Zexion's like this. I egged Demyx on as well. Stuff like that, you feel like crap about for ages," I tried changing the subject.

"Oh, really? Did you 'feel like crap' about leaving?" Roxas sent a subtle glare my way.

"You know I did, Roxas. I still do," I looked directly at him, watching him try and avoid eye contact with me. "And I know you probably won't ever forgive me."

"Who said that?" Roxas muttered, looking at his feet.

I know I shouldn't have done what I did next, but I did. I gently cupped Roxas' chin in one hand and tilted his head up so he looked at me.

"What are you doing Riku?" He asked, eyes widening a little.

"Something I should have done a while back now," I stated, before kissing him gently.

* * *

**(Roxas)**

* * *

Riku kissed me and I felt my heart melt.

I know I shouldn't have done what I did next, but I did. I kissed back, my arms snaking around the back of Riku's neck.

This was wrong. I loved Axel now, not Riku. So why was I enjoying this so much? Why did this feel so exhilarating, even if I knew what I was doing was something I shouldn't be?

I pulled away quickly, eyes wide before I looked down at my feet, embarrassed.

"Roxas, you're acting like a schoolgirl who just had her first kiss," Riku teased. "Care to tell me why?"

"No reason," I muttered, avoiding eye contact with the silver-haired devil. Yes, devil.

"You're hiding something from me," Riku persisted.

"It's just... This is wrong. I don't love you like I used to, Riku."

"Well, it was worth a try..." Riku sighed, looking away. I relaxed a little as his burning gaze eased off.

Only then did I notice that Naminé, Demyx and Zexion had watched every second of that encounter.

Oh, God help me.

* * *

**A.N: Reviews fuel the author!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Wow! It's been ages since I last updated! I'm so sorry, guys! **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you guys know this by now. XD I don't own KH**.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**(Zexion)**

* * *

Naminé tried not to squeal as Riku and Roxas kissed. She always liked that sort of stuff, I guessed.

I couldn't help but feel for Axel in this situation. Roxas and Riku were kissing, yet Axel didn't even have a clue about it. Roxas was blatantly cheating on him with that one little kiss, but Axel had no clue. After all, he wasn't there to see it.

Demyx nudged me in the shoulder suggestively and I rolled my eyes at him.

Even if I had my memories back, and my ability to speak, I'd still have to get used to stuff like this all over again. I'd gone two years without it.

Roxas came over to the side of my hospital bed, kneeling down on the floor with his arms resting on top of the edge of the bed.

"You okay, Rox?" I asked, looking a little concerned.

Roxas looked up at me, obviously still not used to hearing me speaking again. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look it," Demyx noted, getting up and sitting beside Roxas on the floor. "What's up? Is it Riku?"

Roxas nodded shyly, looking over to where Riku was lazily gazing out of a window from where he sat. "He... We... I can't do this. If this is how my life wants to play out, I don't wanna be a part of it."

"Hey, it'll be okay," Naminé smiled sympathetically. "You've got us here. Now, tell us what's the matter."

"It's just... Riku kissed me and now I'm not sure what to think. I love Axel now, but I still feel something for Riku. My head hurts..." Roxas sighed, looking close to breaking down in tears.

Naminé moved so she was also seated on the floor and gave Roxas a big hug. "Follow your heart. I'm sure whoever you don't choose will understand over time."

"Thanks, Naminé, but that's just it. I can't follow my heart because it's branching off in two directions."

* * *

**(Roxas)**

* * *

I felt so confused. All that had happened within the small space of two weeks was finally getting to me. From Zexion starting to get his memories back, to Demyx and Riku showing up, to now... It was becoming too much for me to handle.

Sooner or later, I'd end up having a mental breakdown. I'm sure of it.

I got to my feet, Demyx and Naminé doing the same, before saying a few quick goodbyes and leaving. I didn't tell Riku I was going, choosing rather to slip out of the room whilst he wasn't looking. It seemed better for me to do that; that's what I told myself, at least.

All but running out of the building I raced to my motorcycle and hurriedly put my helmet on. Mounting the bike, I kicked it into gear and drove off before I could change my mind.

I had to get away, have some time on my own for a little bit. What better than a ride out to the middle of nowhere?

The wind whipped past me as I increased the speed I was driving at, climbing to just above the speeding limit as I raced along.

Before long, I reached a barren area of land. It seemed completely uninhabited, even to plants and small insects. I was seemingly the only conscious thing there.

Perfect solitude.

* * *

**(Riku)**

* * *

"Where did Roxas go?" I asked when I noticed that the blond had left the room.

"He just up-and-left. Didn't tell us where he was going, just said goodbye and ran," Demyx explained.

I felt a pang of guilt. Did Roxas leave because of me? I really hope not...

"I'm gonna go after him," I declared, getting ready to leave.

"How do you expect to do that? He drove you here," Demyx pointed out.

"Damn it, you're right. Mind if I nick your car for a bit?" I asked.

"I do mind, actually. I have to get home myself, even if I don't wanna."

"Please, Dem. Do this for me, your best friend," I pleaded. I needed to do this.

I needed to find Roxas and apologise to him, or at least see why he left. Demyx sighed and fished around in his jeans pockets for his car keys before hurling them at me. I caught the keys and grinned at my best friend.

"Don't damage her. I expect you to bring her back in top shape."

"Thank you, Dem. You won't regret this!" I called over my shoulder as I ran out the room.

"I better not!" I heard Demyx call back as I sprinted down the corridor.

I ran out of the hospital without much effort and straight to Demyx's car.

To find Roxas... shouldn't I at least check his house first? It was worth looking. Even if he wasn't there, some clue might be available to where he really was.

Turning the key in the ignition, the car roared to life and I drove out of the car park before speeding down the road.

I kept the windows up, as it was starting to rain outside and I didn't want to get wet by leaving the windows down.

I just hoped I'd find Roxas soon.

* * *

**(Roxas)**

* * *

I didn't want to be found by anyone. I was perfectly content where I was, sitting on my own beside my motorcycle. Even as the rain began to pour and as I quickly got soaked to the bone, I stayed where I was. I even took the liberty of leaving my helmet off.

The feeling of the rain in my current mood was just so... comforting.

I could freely cry and the tears would blend in perfectly with the falling droplets of water. It was the perfect setting for me right now and I didn't want anyone to interrupt this.

Heh... guess I spoke too soon.

A car came driving down the muddy makeshift road before pulling to a stop more or less beside me.

I knew that car; it belonged to Demyx. But what would he be doing all the way out here?

The door to the driver's side of the car opened and I was greeted by a mop of silver hair that was instantly drenched by the pouring rain.

"Bit far from home, aren't we?" He asked rhetorically, slamming the car door shut and moving round so he was in my eyeline.

What was Riku doing here? And in Demyx's car, too!

"I was looking for you. You had me quite worried, just leaving like that," Riku remarked, as if he had read my mind.

"Sorry, but I want some time alone," I muttered, hoping he'd leave at that. I wasn't that lucky.

Riku moved to sit beside me and I let out a sigh.

"You're confusing, Riku," I stated.

"Really? How so?"

"You just are. Leaving me like you did and now coming back wishing it never happened. Step up and face reality, Riku. Things don't always go your way, you better learn that quickly."

"I might not want to," Riku hummed, grabbing my chin and forcing me to face him. I tried to back away, but he held onto my shoulder with his other hand. I was stuck there.

"Riku, I have someone else in my life now. Don't expect me to just toss him aside and run back to you like a wayward puppy. It won't happen," I snapped, trying to avoid eye contact with the man in front of me for the third time today.

"Then let this be our little secret. I still love you, Roxas. Nothing's gonna change that."

Riku leaned in to kiss me, but I twisted my head away as his grip on my chin lightened.

"I love you too, but I've got someone else. Our days are over."

"I don't want them to be."

"Well life's full of things we don't want. Too bad things don't always go our way."

My mind flitted to the day Riku broke up with me, and then to the next day when Axel had kissed me.

Things don't always go our way, but sometimes it's for the best. At least, that's what I told myself.

I did love Axel, but he really was just a comfort for me at first. To be honest, I just hated being alone. Axel knew that and seemed to take advantage of it when I was weak. I guess... my heart still belonged to Riku, even if he had ripped it apart by leaving me.

"We can force them to."

"I wish we could, Riku. I wish we could..." I sighed, looking straight at him now. His cyan eyes captivated me instantly, fixating me in his seductive gaze.

Well, I thought to myself. Better now than never...

* * *

**(Demyx)**

* * *

"Well, genius, now how are you getting home?" Zexion asked me with a small smirk.

"No clue," I replied calmly.

"I'll drive you home," Naminé offered. "Riku will probably just drop your car off at your place, anyway."

"Thanks, Naminé. I appreciate that," I smiled gratefully.

Well, at least my ride home was sorted now. I glanced over at the small clock on the nearby table and saw that I'd have to leave soon. Visiting hours were almost over.

Naminé left to go to the bathroom and Zexion and I were left alone in the room.

"Say something."

"Pardon?" I asked, confused.

"I said 'say something'. This silence is dreadful," Zexion sighed.

"I'd say something if I knew what to say," I muttered.

"Well, you're saying something right now," Zexion noted.

"Smart ass," I joked, flicking Zexion's shoulder playfully.

"You know you love it."

"Quoting me, now?" I grinned, remembering all the times I had said those exact words to him in the past.

* * *

**A.N: Reviews? You know you wanna review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: So... Double-update! Though this chapter is one of the shorter ones. **

**And, yes. I know there is a lot of Roxas/Riku action. There WILL be a whole lot more Zemyx-y goodness as the story goes on! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ... Don't own it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**(Roxas)**

* * *

I leaned forwards, tentative at first as I cupped Riku's chin in my hand. Hesitating slightly, I pressed my lips to his as my head tilted slightly to one side.

A kiss in the rain. Who knew such a thing could feel so good?

Riku's arms wove themselves around my waist as I wrapped my own around his neck. Our movements quickly became feverish as we kissed like the world was falling around us.

I pulled away, arms still around Riku, as the cyan-eyed man chuckled.

"You really after sex in the rain, or something?" He asked cheekily and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Maybe," I smirked. "But you aren't getting that luxury yet."

I stood up, brushing myself off a little, before grabbing my motorcycle helmet and putting it over my head. I mounted my bike and kicked it into gear, smiling as it roared to life.

"So, what? You're gonna love me and leave me? Nice," Riku muttered.

"Payback's a bitch, Riku," I smirked from behind my helmet. "Get used to it."

"Why you little..." Riku trailed off as he hopped in Demyx's car.

I raced off on my bike, Riku following until we were side by side in our vehicles.

"Up for a little race, Riku?"

"Always," Riku grinned, stepping down hard on the acceleration and speeding ahead.

That little cheater. Heh, he's gonna be pissed when he realises that road leads to a dead end.

* * *

**(Zexion)**

* * *

"You're leaving already?" I asked as Demyx slung his denim jacket on and Naminé threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Sorry, but yeah. We'll get kicked out pretty soon, so why not go out on our own terms?" Demyx grinned, bending down and pressing a chaste kiss to my forehead. "I'll come back tomorrow, promise."

"I might be back tomorrow, too," Naminé joined in, giving me a hug. "That is, if I've not got a class tomorrow. My teachers have been a bit sporadic lately, fitting in extra classes whenever they can in preparation for our final exams."

"Of course," I smiled. "Good luck, then, Nami. See you, Demyx."

And with that, the two left me to myself in the private ward off the hospital.

It was lonely. I could hear the rain pounding against the windows, thunder threatening the skies as lighting streaked in flashes.

Great. A storm.

Lovely.

I tried to fall asleep, even though it was only seven in the evening, attempting to block out the sounds of thunder as they echoed around.

I hated storms. Always had, always will. They were just... More bearable with someone else there.

* * *

**(Demyx)**

* * *

I hated having to just leave Zexion like that, especially as the harsh rain turned into a full-blown thunderstorm. I knew Zexion hated storms.

Naminé looked over at me as I stared out of the passenger seat window. "Are you okay, Demyx? I may have not known you for long, but I can tell something's on your mind. Is it the storm?"

"Yeah, it is," I nodded. "Zexion hates storms and now he's all alone in that hospital in the middle of one. I can't help but feel bad for him."

"He'll be fine, Demyx. Trust me." Naminé smiled softly and I felt a little better.

"I hope so..." I sighed, continuing to stare out of the window until Naminé snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I know this is the neighbourhood you live in, because Zexion lives round here, too, but which house is yours?"

"Ah, it's fine. Just drop me off here and I'll walk the rest of the way," I said.

"You sure?" I nodded. "Well, if you insist."

Naminé stopped the car long enough for me to hop out.

"I'll see you again, yeah?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Of course! I'll see you when we both next visit Zexion!"

"See ya, then." I smiled as I began to walk off.

Naminé waved, before driving off.

I walked to my apartment, not seeing my car in the complex's parking lot and guessing that Riku still had it, with a small smile gracing my features. I was sure to sleep well tonight, knowing Zexion was okay.

* * *

**(Axel)**

* * *

I sighed where I sat. The past few weeks really had been eventful. I remembered almost every moment quite vividly and it was keeping me awake. I knew it was only quite early, but I'd rather sleep than not.

I heard a sharp knock at the front door and groaned as I got up to open it. Who the hell could that be?

"Axel. I came to have a word, if that's okay," Marluxia stood in the doorway, dripping wet from the rain as he stood under my porch.

"Eh... Yeah, that's fine," I hesitated. "Just wait a minute, I'm gonna get you a towel."

A few minutes later, Marluxia and I were sitting in my living room. The pink-haired man was still rubbing at his hair with the towel I had given him a moment ago as I broke the silence.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about Zexion."

"You did? Why?" I asked.

"Because, I've noticed something about that other guy he's been around recently," Marluxia said. "I have been there visiting Zexion when he's there as well."

"Who, Demyx?"

"That's the one. See, he... doesn't seem good enough for Zexion."

"Even I know that, but he seems happy enough," I admitted.

"But that person hurt him before. Who's to say he won't do it again?"

"You've got a point," I mused. "But both he and Demyx are good friends of mine. If they're happy, I'm happy."

"That may be so, but I still have my concerns. Thanks for your time."

Marluxia stood up to leave at that, discarding the towel.

"No problem," I muttered, showing Marluxia out.

Once he was gone, I slumped down in a chair in the living room.

What was all that about? Was Marluxia jealous of Demyx, or something?

* * *

**(Riku)**

* * *

A dead end? That rotten cheater.

I made a swift U-turn, being careful not to damage Demyx's car, as I began to chase after Roxas again. He had sped away on his motorcycle, but I could still see him as I drove along.

This reminded me of when we were younger. He'd hop on his motorcycle and drive off as he taunted me into climbing into my car, which I no longer had, and driving after him.

Maybe that was the reason behind him doing this, to relive the past in some ways. Cute.

I caught up to him as he drove into a lay-by in the road and I chucked as he climbed off the bike, oblivious to the fact that I was right there. Getting out of the car, I snuck up on Roxas and hugged him from behind.

He jumped and pulled away, before turning to face me.

"Idiot. You scared the life outta me," he panted, out of breath from the sudden spook.

I rolled my eyes and pulled Roxas into a hug.

It was nice, standing there like that, the lingering smell of car and motorcycle fumes trapped in the air around us as the rain was still pouring down.

Roxas seemed to cling tightly to me, as if he never wanted to let go. I smiled a bit and simply kept hugging him. The moment seemed to never end, though sooner or later it would have to.

Roxas pulled away and hopped back on his motorcycle.

"Why did you even get off in the first place?" I asked.

"Because I knew you'd catch up with me eventually."

I laughed, before walking back to Demyx's car. "Come on, I've gotta get this thing back to Demyx before he kills me."

* * *

**A.N: Reviews to me are like cookies to a starving person! (I just realised how bad that sounds. :P)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Here's the next chapter of Soundless Hearts!**

**Now, guys. I need your help with something. I have two Chapter Ten's written. One of these explains in detail what happens between Roxas and Riku where it is skipped here, which means a lemon, and the other one scraps that idea and briefly explains it without having to boost the rating of this fic.**

**Again, this is all up to you guys. PM or review with your opinion, please. If I don't get any responses, I shall stick to the idea that keeps it rated**

**On another note, the whole Roxas/Riku-centric bit is nearly over! The next one, possibly two, chapters will conclude that little bit and then the Zexion/Demyx-centric bit can really begin!**

**That's all from the author, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**(Demyx)**

* * *

The night passed by and morning came quicker than I thought it would. I guess I'd really slept quite soundly.

Getting out of bed and looking out of the nearby window that overlooked the car park, I spotted my little blue vehicle parked somewhat haphazardly and I smiled.

'Well, I guess he did return it. At least it doesn't look broken.'

With a yawn, I made my way to the front door. As expected, Riku had posted the car keys underneath the board of wood and they now rested on the welcome mat.

Picking up the keys and tossing them on one of the side tables, I continued getting ready for the day.

Hopefully, Zexion would still be awake when I went to visit him.

* * *

**(Roxas)**

* * *

I woke up with a sigh, my head hurting. The last thing I could remember was helping Riku take Demyx's car back and giving him a lift to his house. He'd offered me some alcohol and I accepted, thinking it rude not to.

Now, as I looked beside me, I realised I'd woken up naked and with a hangover next to an equally naked Riku. What happened last night? Did me and Riku...?

I hope not. That's the worst thing I could have done.

Riku seemed to wake up whilst I was trapped in my thoughts and he wrapped his arms around me in a warm hug.

"Morning," he yawned softly.

"Riku, what happened yesterday?" I asked, pulling away from him and quickly standing up. I then proceeded to search the room for my discarded clothes, pulling them on as I did.

"Well, you came with me to drop Demyx's car off and then you offered to take me home."

"I know that, Riku. What happened after that?"

"I asked you if you wanted to stay a while," Riku yawned again, "Then I offered you a drink. You had, like, two glasses and then you were drunk off your ass."

"And then?" I pressed, zipping the fly on my jeans.

"And then some... stuff happened."

"You took advantage of me when I was drunk?" I exclaimed, storming up to Riku and slapping him round the face. "You bastard!"

"Hey, look, I'm sorry. To be honest, you came on to me and I... Just decided to help you out."

"Whatever. I'm leaving. If you're going to go visit Zexion today, you might want to clean yourself up. You stink."

I hurried out of the room, thankfully knowing my way around Riku's house, before grabbing my motorcycle helmet and slamming the front door behind me as I left.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Actually, what I really couldn't believe was how I was meant to keep this a secret from Axel.

* * *

**(Riku)**

* * *

I sighed as Roxas slammed the front door behind him. It wasn't my fault this happened. If he hadn't run off like that, I wouldn't have had to go after him.

Then again... If I hadn't kissed him, he wouldn't have run.

I sighed again. What's a guy to do?

Following Roxas' advice, because I really did stink, I went and had a shower before changing into some fresh clothes.

Towel wrapped around my head to dry my hair because I couldn't be bothered to do anything else with it, I went downstairs and into the kitchen to raid the fridge for something to eat. I settled with cold, leftover pizza that I hadn't bothered to eat the whole of the day before yesterday.

* * *

**(Axel)**

* * *

I woke up around ten in morning to the sound of my phone vibrating. There was a new message from Roxas.

'I'm sorry,' was what it read. Sorry? For what?

Another text came through.

'We need to talk. Can we meet up somewhere?'

I sent a quick reply before going to get something to eat.

'Of course. Where did you have in mind?'

Coming back with a slice of toast in my hand, I read the reply.

'Your house in about ten minutes?'

'Fine. See you then.'

I quickly became more worried. Why did Roxas need to talk to me?

I tried not to dwell on it as I went to get dressed, having finished eating.

A knock on the door came just as I'd finished getting dressed and I opened the front door to see Roxas looking close to tears.

"Roxas, what's wrong? What happened to you?"

I quickly went to hug him, but Roxas shied away.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." he mumbled, looking down at his feet as a single tear fell from his left eye.

"About what? Roxas, what have you done?" I placed a hand on the blond's shoulder and he looked up at me with teary eyes.

"I didn't mean to. I got drunk and..." His voice quietened to just above a whisper. "I ended up sleeping with Riku..."

"You what?" I snapped, backing away from Roxas. "You slept with Riku?"

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know... He took advantage of me when I was drunk!"

"Likely story," I spat, my tone laced with venom now. "How could you, Roxas?"

The smaller man remained silent, tears falling freely down his cheeks now.

"You know what? Forget it," I sighed. "It's over between us."

I slammed the front door shut and leaned back against it, falling to my knees. This wasn't like me; I never cried. Now, however, I just couldn't stop the tears.

* * *

**(Roxas)**

* * *

Brilliant. I try to explain myself to him and he breaks up with me. I guess I deserve it. I did cheat on him, even though I was drunk and unaware of myself.

I let out a long sigh before walking back to my own house. Why I had left my motorcycle at home after coming back there and changing, I'll never know, but it felt nice to just walk and think things over.

On the way to Axel's house, I had thought about what I was going to say to him.

On the way back to my own home, I thought about what I was going to do now. I promised Zexion yesterday before I left that I'd come back and visit him in hospital today, but that meant possibly facing Riku and/or Axel if they went as well.

Screw it. I made a promise to my best friend. I'd rather not piss off or lose the trust of anyone else today. I was going to the hospital to visit Zexion like I promised.

* * *

**(Zexion)**

* * *

I had, thankfully, managed to eventually fall asleep during that blasted storm and I woke up the next morning feeling somewhat better than I had done.

I didn't feel tired anymore, though I had all day yesterday.

Both Roxas and Demyx had promised to come back today to visit me, and Naminé said she might if she didn't have a class to attend. I guessed that Riku and Axel could either appear or not over the course of the day, but I wasn't in the mood to dwell on the subject.

A nurse came into the room with a big smile on her face as she carried a tray into the room.

"Nice to see a patient awake in the morning for once!" She smiled. "Early riser?"

"Heh, yeah," I nodded as she set the tray on the bedside table. On it were a few slices of toast and a glass of water.

"Sorry it's not much, but we weren't too sure on your preferences," The nurse said.

"That's fine, miss..." I trailed off, quickly glancing at the woman's name tag. "Aerith. What a nice name."

"Well, thank you," Aerith smiled. "Not many people think so nowadays. They say it's too outdated."

"Nonsense. The older names are the best. I mean, come on. Who names their kids Green, or Severn? Cocky celebrities and people who want to copy them because it's the so-called new trend."

Aerith let out a laugh. "You know, you'd go far with comedy."

"No, thanks. I'm still trying to get used to the serious side of the rest of the world," I admitted.

The nurse's pager beeped suddenly.

"Oh, looks like you've got a visitor. Should I send them up?"

I nodded and Aerith hurried out of the room.

She arrived a few moments later with someone I hadn't expected to see today.

Marluxia.

* * *

**A.N: Dun, dun, duuuuunnnnn! Again, don't forget to leave a response (PM or review) on which version of chapter 10 you want to see! I'm going to be asking a similar question in a few chapters time, so keep your eyes peeled for that as well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: After only getting one piece of feedback to do with my last chapter, and after having to retype this chapter anyway due to losing it, the rating... stays as T. Sorry anyone reading this that wanted it to rise, but I'm keeping it as it is.**

**Anyway, apologies for taking forever to upload this, but here's the newest chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"Marluxia?" I asked, surprised.

"So, the nurses weren't talking a load of rubbish. You really do have your voice back," Marluxia mused, walking over to my bedside as Aerith left to give us some privacy. I wished she had stayed...

"Yeah, I do," I said, smiling a false smile.

"You have a lovely voice, Zexion."

"Th-Thanks..." I stuttered. Of course, he hadn't heard me talk before. He first met me after my accident.

"The nurse said I could only stay for a moment, so I'll make this quick," Marluxia began and I quickly became confused.

"What do you mean?"

"That guy you used to be with, Demyx, he's not good enough for you. You deserve someone better, you know."

"To be honest, I don't care what you think. Demyx is perfect," I argued. I knew I was lying a bit; Demyx was far from perfect. I didn't care, though.

"Whatever you think, princess," Marluxia laughed, before pressing a chaste kiss to my chin and sauntering out of the room.

"Creep..." I muttered to myself.

"Everything okay in here?" Aerith asked a few minutes later as she walked into the room again.

"Everything's fine, thanks," I replied.

"Well, you have another visitor. Ever the popular one, aren't you?"

"Heh, I guess so," I chuckled.

Aerith popped out of the room for a few brief moments before walking back in with Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas," I smiled as he moved to sit on the chair that had been quite conveniently placed by the side of my bed.

"Hey," Roxas muttered. "You feeling alright today?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You don't look too good, though. What's wrong?"

"Everything."

* * *

**(Roxas)**

* * *

Before I knew it, I had recounted practically everything to Zexion. From running off yesterday to coming here now.

"Roxas," Zexion sighed. "You're hopeless. Really, you are."

"I know..." I mumbled, before speaking up. "I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did..."

"Well... Who do you really love? That's who you should stay with."

"I..."

I hadn't thought about this.

I loved Axel...

But I also loved Riku. I always had.

Axel was just a comfort to me when Riku left. Now he was back and I really didn't need Axel anymore, even though I had developed strong feelings for him.

So who did I really love? The man who left me and came back, or the man who comforted me when I was at my weakest?

"I don't know." I muttered.

Just then, a nurse walked into the room with Demyx in tow.

"Thanks, nurse," Demyx smiled as he went to sit opposite myself beside Zexion's bed. "So... What did I miss?"

"Not much," Zexion chuckled, not saying anything about what I had just told him.

* * *

**(Zexion)**

* * *

I didn't mention to Demyx what Roxas had just told me. It wasn't my place to.

Maybe, for some reason, Roxas might not have wanted Demyx to know.

Idle conversation filled the air before Aerith brought in someone else who had come to visit.

Riku.

I looked over at Roxas. His eyes had filled with panic, but his face didn't show it. He just sat where he was and didn't say a word.

"You okay, Zexion?" Riku asked as he pulled a chair up beside Demyx.

I heard Roxas breathe a small sigh of relief, but I didn't know if anyone else had heard it.

"I'm fine, Riku."

Demyx left the room to go to the toilet and I spoke again.

"Now, Riku. What happened between you and Roxas last night?"

Roxas' face flushed a pale shade of white and Riku gulped nervously.

"You know about that?" Riku asked.

"Uh-huh. I have my ways of knowing things."

"Damn... um... see..."

* * *

**(Riku)**

* * *

"So Roxas came back to my place with me after I dropped Demyx's car off, I offered him a drink and he got drunk on two glasses of wine. Then- ahem- we..." My voice lowered to a whisper as I remembered everything that had happened the night before. "We had sex."

"Oh, Lord," Zexion sighed.

* * *

**(Zexion)**

* * *

Hearing the same from Riku that I had from Roxas confirmed it. The two really had done something, but both did seem highly ashamed of it.

"Roxas, did you tell Axel about this?" I asked.

"I did," Roxas nodded. "And he broke up with me almost instantly."

"Oh, Roxas," I sighed again. "Did he even give you a chance to explain?"

"I tried to, but he wouldn't listen."

"I'm sure he will soon," I tried to assure the blond.

As if on cue, Demyx walked back into the room. He looked at the three of us before walking back to his seat.

"So, what did I miss?"

* * *

**A.N: This was a shorter chapter than I had intended, but I really wanted to update this story for the people who read it.**

**Reviews are appreciated! I don't mind the follows and favourites, but reviews are amazing as well!**


End file.
